


Roses and Violets

by Blacksky92



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Cloud/Sephiroth, Everyone takes their que from Reno, FF7 - Freeform, Hungry Reno, I hope Reno is there, I'm going to hell when I die, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Okay it has a bit more of a story line now, Oral Sex, Over-Protective Zack, Perversion, Pure Smut, Reno x pretty much everyone, Reno's up for anything, Rimming, Slutty Reno, Sort Of, Yaoi, almost getting caught, ffVII - Freeform, implied Zack/Cloud, its punishment time for Reno, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92
Summary: What happens when Zack catches Reno perving on the new cadets? He decides its punishment time.





	1. Chapter 1

Reno leaned against the cold, wet concrete wall of the Shinra cadet shower block. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t his favourite place to check out all the fresh meat. His eyes ran over naked ass after naked ass, sometimes he would get especially lucky and one would turn around and face him, cock dangling freely between muscle driven thighs, as though it had a mind of its own. He wanted nothing more than to take that length in his mouth and suck it till it was dry. He was hungry for men, an appetite that was never easily satisfied.

“What are you doing Reno?” A husky voice violated his ears. He hadn’t even seen the man coming, though that’s likely because his attention was elsewhere.

“Oh, ya know.” The red head began as he hastily pushed himself off the wall before sliding his fingers through his hair, as if nothing were the matter.

“Your damn lucky no ones put a sexual harassment case against you yet you know.” Zack shook his head as if disapproving of the man’s behaviour, yet a sly smile lingered on his lips as he turned to walk away.

“What are you doing later yo?” Reno ran his tongue tantalizingly over his lips, as if fantasizing about them running over a specific part of the dark haired soldier’s anatomy.

“You.” Zack shot his head back toward the red haired Turk before tossing him a wink.

“Is that right?” Reno paced slowly toward the dark haired soldier.

“What about that cute blonde cadet you always hang around with?”

“He’s far too innocent Reno.”

“And I’m not?”

“Hardly.” Zack could hardly deny his laughter the opportunity to escape as he turned back.

“Come over to my place at 9.”

  


*~*~*

 

 

Reno didn’t need to ask for directions to Zack’s apartment, he’d been there enough times to do it blindfolded. He tossed smile after endless smile to various Shinra employees as they strode past him, all failing to hide the confusion in their eyes as he strolled towards the Soldier block of apartments.

They all knew he was no Soldier.

The redhead dashed up long stairways before reaching the third floor, he cruised along a narrow concrete balcony before stopping outside his destination. He was pleased to find the door already open.

“I’m here yo!” Reno called out from the doorway before inviting himself into Zack’s apartment.

“You know where my bed is Reno, I’ll be there shortly.” Zack yelled out from what Reno presumed was the bathroom.

Reno waltzed into the man’s bedroom before making himself comfortable on the enormous queen sized bed. He felt movement in his trousers, he did well to resist sliding his hand down there and squeezing himself until he screamed. He did well, but not well enough as he undid his trouser button, exploring though waves of red public hair before settling on his cock. He gave the organ a gentle squeeze as a moan escaped his lips.

“You better not be starting without me.”

“Well if you were in my ass on time, I wouldn’t have to yo..”

Zack chuckled before appearing in the doorway, his body was adorned with a leather vest, accompanied by a tight leather g-string. The soldier held within his right hand a long whip as he teased the tip with his left hand.  

“You’ve been very naughty Reno.” Zack murmured in his lowest voice as he leaned against his bedroom door frame. He raised the whip before cracking it against the end of his bed, as if to add emphasis to his words.

“You sound surprised yo.” The seasoned Turk offered the man a cheeky smile, hardly phased by the movement of the whip. 

“Barely. But more importantly, why have you still got clothes on?” Zack tapped his finger teasingly against his lip, as though truly confounded by the problem.

A smirk appeared on the redhead’s lips as he got the message loud and clear. He threw his shirt off at a rate never witnessed by the soldier himself. The garment landed on the floor before being quickly followed by the man’s trousers. He lay on his stomach, kicking his legs teasingly into the air as he exposed every ounce of his flesh to the dark haired soldier.

“Turks are known for their speed you know.”

“You don’t disappoint.” Zack slowly ran his tongue over his lips as he leaned over the edge of the bed.

“So what are ya gonna do to me yo?”

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to sit on that gorgeous ass of yours for a week.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Zack tossed the whip to the floor before throwing his vest and g string along with it. He wasted no time as he climbed on top of the turk.

“Let my lips do the work.” Reno winked as he ran his tongue over Zack’s lips, trailing it along before stalling at his scar.

“You have no idea how much that excites me.”

Reno pushed the Soldier over until his back was against the mattress. He then proceeded to climb onto the man, aiming his ass toward Zack’s mouth. Sixty nine always was his favourite position. Reno waded through thick clumps of black, wiry hair before collecting the Soldier’s cock in his fingers. He wasted no time taking the man into his mouth, gliding his tongue along the tip before driving it into the slit. He felt the man’s body jerk in response as it craved more of what the redhead was offering. Reno took the man further, sliding his cock down into his warm, tight throat. Zack moaned out as throngs of pleasure seized his body. He sunk his fingers into Reno’s bum cheeks, slowly prying them apart to reveal his tight opening. He could barely control his hormones as he ran the tip of his tongue around the ring before sliding it in. Reno’s cock throbbed as his anus was at the receiving end of Zack’s undivided attention.

Reno greedily took Zack further into his mouth, as though he were a starved animal, an appetite only satisfied in part by gazing upon the naked bodies of recruits.

“As much as I love your tongue Reno, I wanna feel your tightness around me.”

Reno allowed the man’s cock to fall from his lips, a trail of saliva dangled between the member and his lips before finally severing.

“You don’t need to ask me twice.”

Zack shuffled himself out from under the Turk before climbing up behind him.

Reno felt a shiver drive through his body as Zack pressed his cock to the redhead’s opening. He was begging for it, craving it, wanting nothing else in that moment but to be filled to the max with the soldier’s sizeable length.

“Come on Zack, do it. Fuck me yo.”

The dark haired man chuckled before pressing the tip of his cock through the anything but virgin opening. Waves of pleasure coursed through the Soldiers body, growing in size until they consumed his entire body.

“Reno you slut.” Zack gasped, as if not meaning to release the uncensored words from his lip as the turks tightness engulfed his member.  

“Ah! You better believe it! Now fuck me harder yo!”

“With pleasure.” Zack smirked as he drove his cock as far into Reno as his body would allow.

“Zack!” The redhead cried out as the man filled his insides with copious amounts of his seed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s this?” Zack’s eyes narrowed as he instinctively reached out for a piece of paper as it lay unwittingly at the top of a large stack at the edge of the general’s desk.

“Don’t touch that Zack.” Sephiroth sighed lazily, not bothering to look up from the surmounting pile of reports that lay scattered about his desk, yet they appeared to be in some kind of order that only the General could possibly decipher.

“Hmm.” Zack began as he snatched the piece of paper from the pile, despite being specifically told not to. The truth was that he wouldn’t have bothered if a specific name upon it hadn’t caught his attention.

“Reno? What’s he done now?” Zack stated as though not realising he had spoken the words aloud.

“Why don’t you read it and found out.” The general sighed, appearing to grow tired of his lieutenant’s presence, though the man was the only one he could truly tolerate in large doses, and Zack knew it too.

“What? You just told me not to touch it and now you mean I actually have to-”

“Read? Yes. Plus I know you’d just do it anyway.”

It was Zack’s turn to sigh as his eyes searched the page lazily, trying to identify any key words that would spare his eyes the hassle of reading the myriad of words that littered the page.

Sephiroth savoured the few moments of silence before being jolted back to reality by the distraction in his office.

“A sexual harassment charge?!” Zack’s eyes widened as his eyes ran back and forth over the words, as though having trouble comprehending exactly what they meant.

“Yes.” Sephiroth continued to adorn page after page with his signature.

“Does he know?”

“Know what?” Sephiroth finally darted his eyes towards his second in command before rising to his feet. Zack hadn’t been expecting the general to move so suddenly, though that had hardly prepared him for what was about to happen next. Zack gasped as the piece of paper was torn form his fingers. His lips moved in great secession but seemed unable to formulate words as he watched the silver haired general mindless toss the paper over his shoulder. Zack’s jaw dropped as the page fell out the window before being dragged out of sight by a gust of wind.

“W-what was that?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Zack.”

“So he’s not getting charged then?”

“He’ll get spoken to, but I suspect that is as far as it will go.”

“By Tseng?”

“By me.” Sephiroth turned on his heel before occupying the seat behind his desk once more.

“Why you?” Zack rested both hands on the general’s desk before leaning forward. The second’s face was mere inches away from the silver haired god, who didn’t seem phased in the slightest.

“Because the complaint was raised by one of the soldier recruits.”

“Right…” Zack nodded half hazardly, as though trying to figure out which one. There were so many Reno harassed, its hard to know which one would actually take it higher.

“Can you guess what your next task is Lieutenant Fair?” Sephiroth’s voice became stern, yet his eyes revealed the inner amusement.

“Fetching Reno?” Zack paced the floor of the general’s enormous office nodded his head at his own words. He didn’t need confirmation from the other man to know this was it.

“Indeed. I trust it won’t take you long.” Sephiroth smirked, it was a gesture that alluded to something deeper. Did he know about what happened between Reno and him last night? But if so, how? Hidden cameras? Surely not? He found it difficult to believe Sephiroth would be interested enough to do such a thing or be that perverse. He seemed only interested in work, yielding his ridiculously long sword and working out (which was kind of the same thing).

Zack offered the general a smile, as though unable to think of any other suitable response as he stood before the man.

“Now would be good Zackary.”

“Right.”

 

~*~*~

 

Zack paced down the Shinra corridor, dutifully acknowledging everyone that greeted him as he attempted to pick up his pace.

How would he even give his friend a heads up? What an awkward conversation to have, but would Reno ever care? He hadn’t cared so far…

Zack shook the thoughts from his head as he thought of Sephiroth waiting for him to complete this little mission. Zack stopped in front of his door before rifling through his pockets for his key.

Bingo.

Zack bolted through the door, only stopping just short of his bed before leaning over it. His lips were mere inches from the wild red hair that had taken over his bed.  

“I think you’re in for it.” Zack whispered, cold and serious, yet not absent genuine concern as his eyes ran over the naked body in his bed. Even half asleep Reno had no shame as his body lay face down and sprawled across the bed. Yet it was this that made him appreciate the man even more.

Reno pushed himself off of the bed with his arms as he turned to face the dark haired SOLDIER.

“What do you mean?” Something about the usually upbeat fun loving second in command seemed off… Was he perhaps serious about this?

“Sephiroth wants to see you.” Zack closed his eyes as he delivered the words to the redhead, as though doing so would shield himself from Reno’s bite back.

“Me?” Reno raised an eyebrow, as though doubting the great general would wish to speak with him.

“Yes.”

“When?”

“Now.”

Reno’s eyes tore open and he bolted from the bed.

 

~*~*~

 

Zack felt as though he was leading Reno to his imminent slaughter as he lead the way into the General’s office.

“Have a seat Reno.” Tseng indicated towards a cluster of available seats.

“You may go Zack.” Tseng added, the slight agitation was apparent in his voice as the SOLDIER loitered in front of the general’s desk.

Zack darted Sephiroth a confused glance before receiving a nod agreeing with the Turk’s words.

“What’s this about?” Reno began as he watched Zack slowly leave the room.

“There has been a complaint laid against you but the charge sheet seems to have disappeared.” Tseng began, his eyes darting towards Sephiroth, attempting to seek out his gaze, if for no other reason than suspecting the general had had a hand in its disappearance…

Sephiroth seemed more than a little bit aware of his intention as he deliberately avoided Tseng’s gaze. The Turk boss turned his back to both Reno and Sephiroth, returning to scanning the roof tops of other buildings from his window behind the general’s desk. He didn’t bother to turn and face his red haired subordinate as he let the words fall from his lips. The vague essence of a smirk toyed on Sephiroth’s lips as he watched Reno raise an elegant eyebrow.

“Against me? By who?! About what?” Reno sat bolt upright in his seat, as though surprised by the words, yet he shouldn’t have been.

“Sexual harassment. But we can’t tell you who laid the complaint, its confidential.”

“Confidential my ass! How come they get to remain anonymous while I get ratted out in front of everyone?”

“Ratted out? So you admit the sexual harassment charge?”

Reno stopped, apparently considering the words as he tapped his index finger against his cheek.

“Well of course.” A playful smirk abruptly flashed across Reno’s lips as he leaned back in his seat, suddenly seeming proud of the complaints against him. His fingers danced over the top button of his shirt, as though threatening to undo it, if for no other reason than to back up his words. His eyes searched for the general’s before finally drawing their attention.

Tseng shook his head as he closed his eyes. He didn’t know why he expected anything different from his wildly predictable subordinate.

“I think we are finished here general.” Tseng began, realising they were going nowhere with this and that some things would never change and Reno was one of them.

“Perhaps you are right.” Sephiroth smirked, not bothering to pull his gaze off of the redhead lounging somewhat teasingly before him.

Sephiroth watched as Tseng left his office. He deliberately waited until his ears were greeted with the click of the door.

“You owe me one.” Sephiroth leaned over his desk, his silver hair dangling mere inches above the polished wooden surface. He seemed more than delighted to see the ordinarily cool Turk flinch ever so slightly.

Reno wasted no time recovering his regular unphased demeanour as he rose to his feet.

“Oh, is that right? And how might one go about repaying his debt?” Reno leaned forward, his lips mere inches from the stoic general’s. He had never paid this closer attention to the man’s features before, they were striking, dangerous and unyielding, yet tantalising.

“You can start by getting these off.” Sephiroth flicked his fingers against Reno’s belt buckle, his lips coming as close to what resembled a smile as they had all day.

“Sexual harassment huh? Speak for yourself.” Reno smacked his lips with his hand, as though he were confronted with the biggest scandal of his young, but far from inexperienced life.

“It’s not harassment if the other person wants it.” Sephiroth smirked, his eyes locking with the Turk.

“Oh yeah, and what makes you so sure I  want it?” Reno leaned closer still, his breath dancing captivatingly across the general’s cheek.

“You always want it.” Sephiroth smirked as Reno appeared satisfied, yet almost delighted with the answer.

“Can’t argue with that.” The redhead resigned himself, well aware of the general’s gaze as the redhaired shamelessly stripped himself of his clothes, allowing them to fall into a pile at his feet.

Reno strutted around the large wooden desk, his fingers playfully sliding upon the surface as his body turned the corner, exposing it’s naked glory in full to the general.

“Is this what you wanted?” Reno whispered, his breath hot against Sephiroth’s neck as the redhead climbed onto the general’s lap. He didn’t know why he bothered asking, he knew this was exactly what he wanted. His skin began to prickle, reminding him that he was the only one without any clothes on, yet it only added to his arousal. His fingers went straight for the general’s belt buckle, he wasted no time withdrawing the large, pulsating member before sliding his body to it’s knees and drawing the member to his lips. There was no hesitation in his actions, each movement was carried out with deliberate precision.

Sephiroth grasped the back of Reno’s head, his fingers entangled with a wash of red as he drew the Turk closer against his groin.

Reno truly was the expert at this as the general felt his balls tighten. The pleasure had consumed him, coursing through him like a river after a torrential storm. He couldn’t stop, although that’s what he thought until his office door suddenly slammed open.

Sephiroth’s eyes bolted open as he instinctively grasped the completely naked redhead by the upper arm before shoving him under his desk in one swift movement.  

“Rufus.” Sephiroth stated as he did well to maintain his cool. His dick was missing the warm lips as it remained engorged with blood against his abdomen. He had never been so glad for the large desk barring his lower half from the eyes of the company president.

Reno smirked as he nestled himself between Sephiroth’s chiselled and perfectly carved thighs. His cock was still out and waiting to be sucked. He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t resist as he leaned forward, resting his hands on the man’s hips before taking the man without hesitation.

Sephiroth gasped slightly as the pleasurable sensation returned in full. Though, he did well to catch himself as his cock became engulfed within the Turks wet, warm lips.

“What is it?” Rufus eyed the general, concern and suspicion were rife on his face.

“Nothing, just a sharp pain.” Sephiroth lied as he struggled to push Reno away, a mix of not truly wanting to and the redhead’s relentless lips.   

“Perhaps you should go and see Hojo?”

“No, it’s gone now.”

“It could be serious.” Rufus climbed to his feet, his pace threatening to extend itself to behind his prized fighters desk.

“No! Nope! It’s fine!” Sephiroth growled, praying his words alone would be enough to deter the president from completing his mission of getting any closer to him.

“If you say so.” Rufus eyed him suspiciously but backed off and reclaimed his seat.

“Is there something you were after?” Sephiroth diverted the conversion straight to the point.

“Yes, I hear there was an incident involving one of the Turks?”

“What kind of incident?” The General pressed, wishing at times that the president wouldn’t be so vague.

“A sexual harassment incident.”

“That matter has been resolved, the individual involved has been spoken to.” Sephiroth did his best to instil confidence in the president with his words.

“As long as you are sure. Who was it?”

“I don’t think that matters.”

“Come on, it’s just us.” Rufus pressed, leaning forward as Sephiroth considered lying to protect the man with his shaft down his throat.

“A blonde boy, his name alludes me.” Sephiroth clenched his teeth, he had never been especially good at being deceitful.

“Ah, I think I know the one, but there I was assuming it was Reno.” Rufus chuckled as he rose once again to his feet.

“He’s always causing me great trouble that one.” The president added before making for the door.

Sephiroth offered the man a forced smile but nothing more.

The suction around his cock was back with vengeance. It was only a matter of mere seconds before Sephiroth felt himself explode in the Turks mouth.

Reno crawled out from under the man’s desk at the sound of the door shutting before climbing once more onto the general’s lap.

“Well Rufus was right about one thing, I am trouble.” Reno whispered hard against Sephiroth’s ear, his tongue and hot breath unable to resist exploring inside.  

“And that’s another one you owe me.”


	3. Chapter 3

So typical. He always made the wrong decision. Perhaps it was just a curse he was destined to have to endure for the duration of his life.  

Reno shook his head as he stood in his usual stomping ground…

The Shinra cadets shower block.

Which one of these runts was responsible for him a getting spoken to by Tseng? Dragged over the coals and his reputation in tatters? Not that it wasn’t already but that was hardly the point.

The redhead’s eyes ran across the naked young male bodies. Was he doing this on purpose?

Probably.

Did he care?

Barely.

If the whining little princess was here, then he can continue to be intimidated by the overwhelming presence of this Turk.

Reno’s eyes continued to explore his surrounds, catching exciting glimpses between clearings amongst the thick steam.

Yes.

Some habits die hard.

The redhead sunk his teeth into the corner of his lip as he internally wolf whistled at a particular blonde that caught his eye.

Yes this boy was especially intriguing.

Was it him?

Perhaps…

One way to find out, he might as well put his Turk tailing skills to good use. Yes tailing definitely sounded better than stalking.

Reno continued to stare, perhaps if he did so long enough the blonde might just become aware of his presence enough to pay him some attention. 

Reno ran his eyes over the young cadet’s bare form as droplets ran down the globes of his ass. The redhead could hardly ignore the tightening in his trousers as he wondered if his latest eye candy was as innocent as he appeared.

A devious smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Yes.

This would be very interesting indeed.

Reno gasped as he felt a sharp pain drive in to his shoulder from behind before yanking him less than pleasantly out of the shower room.

“Didn’t you hear a thing Tseng said?!” Zack’s jaw dropped open, the disbelief was rife in his eyes. How could Reno be here again??

Unbelievable.

Zack shook his head as though suddenly incapable of summoning the right words the reflect the gravity of this situation.

“Chill yo! You know I can’t help it.” Reno couldn’t resist the smirk as it commandeered his lips.

“Yes you can! You need to learn to keep it in your pants!” Zack continued shaking his head as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

Reno smirked before inching closer to the SOLDIER, his eyelids growing heavy as he traced his fingers over his shirt button before playfully undoing it.

“And what brings you here? Not the same reason as me I hope.” Reno smirked, he couldn’t resist what he knew would ultimately equate to digging a hole for himself.

“To protect everyone.” Zack crossed his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows at the man before him as though preparing himself for whatever bullshit was about to leave the Turk’s lips.

“From what?” Reno smirked, seeming to already know the answer.

“You.” Zack stated, intended his words to retain their serious tone, however Reno’s seductive toying appeared to be having an effect on him.

“Is that right?” Reno winked, seeming almost proud of the fact his sex appeal was so intimidating. He pressed his body closer against the dark haired SOLDIER until his was almost draping off of the man’s strong muscles. He leaned forward, not giving the man any room as he uncaptured the man’s lips.

Zack offered up no resistance as he grabbed the Turk’s shoulder’s before thrusting him against a wall damp with condensation. Yet Reno didn’t seem to care as he hooked his leg around Zack’s waist, making every effort to encourage the SOLDIER before him.

“Who’s the blonde?” Reno winked, brushing his wet lips against the dark haired fighter’s ear. The Turk seeming not to have heard Zack’s words, or rather choosing to just plain ignore them.

“Oh no.” Zack pulled away from the redhead, shaking his head as though he had just bore witness to something truly unbelievable.

“Don’t you even think about it!” The dark haired man growled, his voice coming off louder than he had anticipated. Reno almost winced as Zack’s voice summoned the attention of the nearest men.

“Touchy! Touchy!” Reno raised his hands defensively, choosing to ignore the stares of those around him. This was the first time he had heard the First Class SOLDIER so serious about anything.

Zack stared daggers at the redhead, as though the Turk before him had deprived him of his favourite toy and was now dangling it tauntingly before him.

“Wow! Chill yo!” Reno stepped back, suddenly a bit scared, though he would never admit it.

“He is off limits and you better believe it.” Zack prodded his index finger deep into the redheads chest before turning on his heel and waltzing from the room.

Now Reno simply had to help himself.

 

~*~*~

 

Cloud trailed behind a gang of his class mates, a part of him desperately wanting to be a part of their click, yet he was well aware this would never be destinated to occur. He would simply have to trail behind them like a pathetic loser until this was all over. Though he couldn’t complain, at least he had Zack for company.

He shook his thoughts from his mind as he attempted to clear his head.

He gasped as he suddenly realised he had left his issue bag behind in the shower locker room.

Damnit.

Cloud turned on his heel, knowing he would now be late to this evenings tactics class. He had no choice though, he couldn’t afford to loose another set of his issue kit.

As he spun around, something caught his eye. Was that a flurry of red?

Cloud tilted his head slightly, why did it seem familiar?

Where had he seen it before?

The blonde narrowed his eyes as he shuffled through his memories in a vain attempt to recall the information he was after. He was tempted to pursue the figure that appeared to be shadowing either him or the gang he was himself trailing. Perhaps it was still waiting behind the corner? Cloud took an instinctive step forward before diving towards the corner.

His fingers grasped the edge of the wall, as he used it to propel himself around.

He was brought face to face with a redheaded Turk.

That’s when it dawned on him.

Cloud’s eyes widened as images of the man leaning against the shower block wall flurried into his mind.

Oh no, this was him. The one the other cadets had all joked about. Now he was after him?

What had he been thinking?

He should have just ignored his new shadow and carried on.

“Hey.” Reno nodded his greeting to the boy, as if nothing were a miss.

“Hey.” Cloud repeated the Turk’s words, seemingly unsure of what else to say as he watched Reno rest his elbow against the nearby wall. His eyes not making any effort to disguise the lust as it pooled within them. He wanted him, there was certainly no denying that.

“You’re a pretty good fighter yo.” Reno winked at his latest potential conquest, an act that only emphasized those hungry azul eyes.

“Thanks.” Cloud hesitated, as though unsure of what else to say. Had the man been watching him train as well?

A shudder seized control of the blondes body as he tried his best to supress it.

“Maybe you could show me your moves later.” Reno grinned, etching closer to the blonde until his lips were mere inches from his targets stoic features.

“Maybe, I-I gotta go.” Cloud stuttered as he turned to leave, almost afraid to be caught talking to the Turk everyone mocked behind his back, though the man either wasn’t aware, or just plain didn’t care. Cloud suspected it was the later as he prepared to round the same corner he turned only moments earlier.

“I’ll take that as a yes yo.” Reno smirked, not bothering to disguise his confidence as he watched the blonde instinctively turn back to face him. Traces of trepidation were etched into his features as he quickly turned back towards his direction of travel.

The redhead turned on his heel before making his way back towards his apartment. He needed to desperately give himself some attention. He sighed, yet the smile remained on his lips as he tossed his weapon over his shoulder.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Reno made no attempt to stop himself as he allowed his body to fall against his soft mattress. His thoughts over run by a certain blonde. A fact that prompted his fingers to begin advancing down his abdomen before venturing under his trousers.

It was times such as these that he was glad to have an apartment to himself. His body shuddered with anticipation as he used his other hand to release his belt buckle. The redhead closed his eyes as he wrapped his fingers around his member, not stalling as he drew his grasp up before thrusting it down. He repeated the process without hesitation, drawing a great deal more satisfaction from every stroke.

Reno’s eyes rolled back in his head as waves over pleasure seized control of his body, each one rolling into the next before finally subduing.

 

~*~*~

 

“Zack?” Cloud murmured softly, as though doubting whether he should indeed ask the question lingering at the tip of his tongue, or whether just to relegate it to his growing pile of unknowns.

“What is it Spikey?” The raven haired SOLDIER grinned, if for no other reason than to encourage his young friend before turning toward the kitchen cupboard under the sink. He had invited the blonde over for dinner yet hadn’t actually bothered to prepare anything. Though, Cloud didn’t seem too concerned as Zack rummaged through the cupboard attempting to salvage his most prized frying pan.

“Do you know a red haired Turk?” Cloud spoke the words barely above a whisper, he wasn’t entirely sure whether his best friend has actually heard him.

Zack instantly froze, the sound of clunking pots was now a distance echo.

Cloud flinched, had his words annoyed the first class SOLDIER? The blonde instinctively stepped back suddenly wishing he hadn’t broached the subject with the man.

“Why?” Zack began, his voice absent its playful demeanour, instead replaced with a low, almost threatening growl. The SOLDIER backed out of the cupboard, deciding to give up on the pursuit of his pot before turning to face his young friend who was far too innocent for his own good.

“I-I just wondered.” Cloud lied, averting his gaze as Zack’s expression started to put the pressure on him. He knew the SOLDIER wasn’t going to let this one go so easily as he veered closer to the cadet.

“Cloud.” Zack sighed, though his voice was still regimentally stern as the man’s eyes bore holes into him.

“He told me I was a good fighter.” Cloud almost whimpered, as if his words would justify whatever reason Zack had against the Turk.

Zack rolled his eyes before covering them with the palm of his hand.

“Of course he did.” The SOLDIER shook his head, mentally cursing Reno’s name. The man was something else. Expect the worst and then Reno would top that.

“What’s wrong?” Genuine concern pooled in Cloud’s eyes as he stepped toward

“Never you mind Cloud. Just stay away from him, he’s nothing but mischief.” Zack’s eyes bore holes into the blonde before the familiar radiant smile returned to his lips.

Cloud made no attempt to disguise his confusion before deciding that it was best just to allow the subject to drop.

“So, what’s for dinner?”

 

~*~*~

 

“Hey, what can I do for you?” Reno leaned back in his seat, not bothering to lower his overly sexualised tone as he drew his phone closer to his lips.

Tseng ceased his briefing as the attention of every Turk in the conference room turned to face the redhead, and he appeared to love every second of it. Tseng gritted his teeth as a part of him attempted to figure out who exactly was on the other end of the phone, though he didn’t know why he cared.

“Aww is that right? You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Reno chuckled as he blatantly teased what Tseng presumed to be a man at the other end.

“Reno!” Tseng growled, instantly summoning the attention of all those in the room.

“I gotta go but I’ll come see you later for a bit of that thing you love.” Reno smirked as he made fake kissing noises into the device.

Tseng shook his head. Unbelievable. He had no doubt Reno would keep this timing, about the only time he was reliable. The promise of sex outweighing everything. At times he swore the sole reason for the man’s existence was to agitate him.

Tseng gritted his teeth, as though unsure where to pick up from as his eyes lingered on the redhead. Who would even have the audacity to speak to someone in such a way? He narrowed his eyes, as though running his mind through all potential possibilities.

Though one aspect puzzled him more than the others, if Reno had a significant other, then why was he spending his free time perving on young cadets? Perhaps he should put his Turk skills to the test, only this time it would be to stalk one of his own.

 

~*~*~

 

Sephiroth slid his mobile phone back into his pocket. After all he couldn’t exactly use the work phone for calls like that. He had never paid Reno that much attention before yet now he only wanted more of the redheaded beauty. Why did the Turk have to go and awaken these desires in him? Zack always told him he was missing out, and up until recently, he truly didn’t believe he had been.

Despite the fact Reno’s idiosyncrasies agitated him no end, he could still tolerate his company, which was more than he could say of just about everyone else. Though Zack he could tolerate also, yet the nature of their relationship was such that he couldn’t see it ever being like how it is with Reno.

Although…

Damn it.

Sephiroth sighed, shaking his head as images of Zack on his knees in place of Reno filled his head.

Now that Sephiroth had though about it, he simply had to have it.

The general’s eyes swept across the scope of his office. He knew Zack wasn’t there, yet he still looked anyway. Where would he be? Sephiroth glanced down at his watch.

12:00.     

In other words, lunch time.

A smirk engraved itself upon the general’s lips as he stood from behind his desk.

He no longer had to think about it to know where the dark haired SOLDIER would be as he waltzed toward the cadets cafeteria.

 

~*~*~

 

The general took one look at the immense queue of young cadets as they waited patiently for their food.

Sephiroth couldn’t ignore the vast sets of eyes upon him as he searched the assortment of both crammed and empty tables.

It didn’t take the general’s keen eye long to locate the only other SOLDIER in the room. He was intrigued to find the man sitting rather close to a particular blonde cadet.

How fascinating.

He turned back toward the queue, only to find it had magically disappeared, funny that.

Sephiroth’s lips curved ever so slightly into a smirk, though to the average untrained eye his expression hadn’t changed at all.

There were times he couldn’t deny his position held great benefits as he glided straight for the counter.

“Wh-what would you like sir?” The cadet on kitchen duty stammered as his eyes darted to the bench before him. He was terrified, there was no denying that as Sephiroth’s eyes bore down on him.

It was an act that would scream out to any half way decent psychiatrist that Sephiroth was far in need of a hobby outside of tormenting young, hopeful cadets.

“A steak.” The general stated.

“Hey Seph!” Zack slapped his arms across the man’s shoulder’s. Sephiroth’s eyebrow twitched in irritation as the dark haired man’s action undermined his authoritative pose. The cadet before him suddenly seemed a bit more at ease.

He couldn’t allow that.

He would punish Zack for this later. Thoughts of whips, chains and binding the dark haired man next to him so tight that he was entirely at his mercy consumed his mind. He would press his lithe body hard against his bedroom wall before spreading his second’s cheeks and sliding his-.

“Where’s your manners?” Zack directed his words towards the silver haired fighting maniac as his eyes lingered upon the mortified expression plastered all over the cadet’s face, combined with the impatient stance of everyone’s favourite general.

A dangerous combination.

Zack’s eyes widened for a moment before calling upon his usual cheerful expression.

“Let’s grab a seat shall we? I’m sure this young lad will deliver you your lunch.” Zack winked, almost desperately at the cadet as he guided the general away from the food counter. The cadet nodded furiously, having no intention of disobeying this order.  


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud's eyes couldn't possibly go any more saucer shaped as he watched a certain silver haired general take the seat across from. The young cadet gasped, an action that inadvertently forced his mouthful of food to get sucked into his windpipe.

Cloud's body began to instinctively respond to the deprivation of oxygen by way of convulsive coughing. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as embarrassment flushed his body. 

How could this be happening to him? 

Why now?! 

Cloud had never wished so much in his life that death would claim him in this horrendously mortifying moment.

"Wow! You alright there Spikey?!" Zack chuckled at a volume that cloud was sure attracted the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria.

Thanks Zack.

Maybe he shouldn’t be so hard on his best friend, after all it was more likely his coughing that was gaining him all this unwanted attention.

The blonde wondered why his best friend had even bothered asking as he still gasped desperately for air. He had never been so mortified in his entire life. How could this happen to him right in front of the one man he admired above all else?

Cloud was summoned from his torturous thoughts as a solid whack struck his back. 

Cloud gasped, a mixture of trying to normalise his breathing and shock setting in. Had Sephiroth just touched him? He hadn't even seen the man rise from his seat before gracefully gliding around the table. Cloud had never imagined ever being near the god of a fighter, let alone getting to experience physical contact with him.

The inklings of a smirk drew faintly on the general's lips as he gazed down at the young cadet. Cloud’s body shuddered at the sudden rush of oxygen as it flooded his system.

It took all of Cloud's strength to summon words but his lips weren't responding. 

"Thanks Seph!" Zack's typically bubbly tone dissolved the tension gathered by Cloud's inability to respond.

"We wouldn't want Spikey here to die before he's had a chance to become a SOLDIER, now would we?" Zack chuckled, seemingly blissfully unaware of actually how close his friend was to imminent death.

Cloud couldn't ignore the snicker's and whispers from the other cadets, they were no doubt the response to Zack's words. He resented how everyone wondered why he was there, that no one aside from Zack believed he could make the cut. Surely Zack must have heard the snickers too? His hearing was far superior, but if Zack had heard them, then Sephiroth would have too.

Damnit.

"You want to be in SOLDIER?" Sephiroth offered the boy a smirk, though this one lacked the malice he had witnessed on the faces of his fellow cadets.

"Yeah, he's a damn good fighter too!" Zack interrupted as the redheaded Turk's words rang through Cloud's head. At least that was now two people who thought he stood a fighting chance.

"Fascinating." Sephiroth's head ever so slightly nodded as his eyes ran over the blonde's small frame. But the general wasn't lying, he truly was finding the young cadet to his taste. He had after all come here for Zack, but perhaps he might just change his mind.  

"Yeah, I've been showing him a few moves." Zack's enthusiastic tone only made Cloud shy away even more as he watched the first class raise his fork to his lips before shoving a huge chunk of meat into his mouth.

"Have you now?" Sephiroth leaned over, the tips of his silver hair dangling over the cadets shoulder. 

Cloud couldn't resist the shudder as it seized his body before tearing its way through his spine. How he wanted to touch that perfection. The tall man’s bare chest barred only by straps of leather seemed only to make him want to slide his fingers down before venturing under his distinctive belt buckle. 

Cloud gasped, suddenly becoming dangerously aware of his less than innocent thoughts.

"Perhaps I could show you a thing or two." It was a statement not a suggestion. Of course the General could show him more than a thing or two. He could completely dominate him if he so wanted. Cloud's cheeks began to infuse with red once more as Sephiroth leaned in closer yet. The part that flustered him the most is that he would so willingly let him do anything too. 

Cloud once more attempted to push words through his lips yet they weren't having a bar of it as he felt the General's breath dance so fleetingly across his cheek.

Zack couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he watched this unexpected interaction between his boss and best friend.

Was Sephiroth flirting with Cloud?

No way...

Surely not?

It was bad enough having to fend off Reno but the General? He hadn't seen that one coming.

"Hey look Seph! Your food's here!" Zack spat out in an effort to summon the man's attention.

"Thank you Zack." The silver haired man acknowledged his second's words, yet refused to take his eyes off of the blonde.

This was going nowhere fast.

"Cloud don't you have a materia theory class to get to?" Zack decided to change his strategy as he directed his words towards the mesmerised blonde.

...

...

Nothing. 

Damnit.

"Hey if your not going to eat your lunch, then I will." Zack plastered the cheesiest grin he could contort his lips into.

"You will do no such thing Zackary." Sephiroth interjected as though already anticipating his Second’s words.

Cloud quivered at the authority seeping through the General's tone. He attempted to resist the inticing pull of blood to his groin yet it seemed easier just to give in.

"You see Cloud, Zack hasn't always been very good at obeying my commands." Sephiroth smirked as his eyes turned to Zack, as though provoking the man.

"Yet I suspect you will do a better job of obeying me?" The general whispered into Cloud's ear, having the sense to whisper that last bit so as the silent cafetaria wouldn't be privy to their now private conversation.

Now that Cloud thought about it he hadn't noticed a single sound since Sephiroth had approached his table. Even the kitchen staff seemed quiet, as though they were all gawking at their unexpected but far from unwelcome visitor. 

Cloud's throat felt painfully tight as he didn’t dare turn around to witness hordes of eyes upon him. He nodded before averting his gaze to Sephiroth's untouched lunch as it waited in fear of the man's attention. So Zack wasn't just making that up, his lunch truly had arrived.

"Perhaps you could show me later." The general winked, though Cloud missed it as his eyes focused intently upon the perfectly prepared meat before him, as though doing so would force his embarrassment into remission.

"Seph!" Zack blurted out, no longer able to sit back and watch the show carrying on before him.

"I want to see you at the training hall at nine this evening." Sephiroth smirked, knowing full well the blonde would not refuse him as he glided back around the table to his food.

~*~*~

 

Perhaps he was becoming too much of a predator? Yet at the same time, he felt as though he weren't predator enough. Reno's hungry eyes wandered vicariously over the blonde's slender form, yet no matter how much freedom he gave his eyes, his appetite remained far from satisfied. 

He stood mesmerized as he watched Cloud deliver blow after countless blow to an invisible enemy. The training hall was otherwise devoid of human life, though the SOLDIER in the making remained unaware of the Turk lurking around the corner.

Just simply perving was no longer enough, he would have to talk to the young blonde.

Cloud gripped his sword tighter in his grasp, much to his relief it was growing lighter each day. He cringed as memories of his first few days of sword fighting tainted his mind. He had anticipated the usual taunts from his peers but still nothing compared to those he actually received. 

He had to push on regardless of what other people thought or assumed about him. Especially now that the great General Sephiroth seemed to have taken an interest in him. He couldn't allow himself to fail in front of the man he had admired for far too long. Though he knew failure was inevitable.

The great General Sephiroth was going to kick his ass and he knew it.

The reminder of his fate seemed only to make him push on harder as he swung his sword with great gusto. He had less than two more hours until he would face off with the strongest fighter this world had ever seen. A life time of preparation wouldn't be enough, let alone an hour and a half. The cadet's heart pounded in his chest as he realised the best he could hope for was to give Sephiroth a solid fight before willingly accepting his fate.

No, he couldn't let the facts deter him. His life, his experiences, they were no one else’s business except his and those he chose to share them with. A warmth radiated from his heart as his thoughts turned to Zack. His one and only friend here. Then again, Zack had the outgoing personality that allowed him to make friends with anyone and everyone.

Of course Cloud was envious of his friend's positive disposition. The blonde raised his sword into the air before slamming it through the air once more. He wasted no time repeating the motion again and again.   

"You know, your pretty cute when your flustered." A voice greeted him from behind, though it was far from mysterious. Cloud hesitated, was it safe to turn around or should he just ignore the redheaded Turk that Zack had warned him not to talk to?

"Relax yo!" the voice grew louder, which meant the man was closer, yet Cloud hadn't heard his footsteps.

"You're pretty tense, I can tell that from here."  Reno smirked, resisting the temptation to wink at the blonde. Though, how long he would be able to hold back would be anyone's guess.

The Turk stepped forward, fighting against himself not to pounce on the blonde as he watched the heat rise in his cheeks. Cloud froze, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle, unable to move, let alone run.

"You're holding your sword wrong." Reno resisted the urge to chuckle at his own words as he almost cautiously approached the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, suddenly more agitated than afraid of the redhead's presence.

"Your grip loosens too much when you actually go to strike. You got good control until then, but then when you really need it, you hold back yo." Reno offered the blonde his seemingly sound advice, using his words to gain proximity to the boy.

Cloud winced, wondering just how long the Turk had actually been observing him for.

"How do you know that? Turks don’t fight with swords."

"No. But it might interest you to know I once tried out for SOLDIER." Reno offered the blonde some information he would rather people didn't know, yet he could see that using it could win him favor with the blonde.

"Here, let me show you." The Turk grinned before assuming a stance behind the boy, sensing him instantly tighten up once more.

"Relax." Reno whispered, deliberately ensuring his breath danced down the blonde's neck. 

This boy was going to take some work.

"W-what are you doing?" Cloud whimpered as Reno sunk his fingers into his slender hips.

"Helpin' ya out yo." Reno winked, though fully aware the blonde would resist, but that was all part of the fun.

"Zack told me to stay away from you."

"Ah, is that so?" Reno chuckled, seemingly more amused by Cloud's words than offended.

"I wonder why that might be." The Turk whispered, his breath hot against the blonde's ear as his lips gently brushed over Cloud's innocent flesh. Reno knew exactly why, and he was pretty sure Cloud did also.

"I-I gotta go." Cloud stumbled with his words, his body soon following in their footsteps as he felt his body lurch forward. His eyes widened in panic as the ground grew dangerously close, yet he felt powerless to stop it. He closed his eyes as he braced himself for the guaranteed impact.

Great. 

And that made twice today that he had utterly humiliated himself. Though it wasn't nearly as bad in front of Reno as it was with Sephiroth. 

Reno ran his eyes over the vulnerable cadet as he lay clearly embarrassed on the floor.

"Hey are you okay yo?" Reno knelt down next to the blonde before seizing the opportunity to toss his leg over the cadet’s face down form and lean in closer.

"I'm fine." Cloud stated bluntly but his eyes refused to meet those of the man on top of him. He was obviously anything but fine as he attempted in vain to roll out from under the Turk's hold.

"Ya sure don't like fine yo." Reno offered, his eyes suddenly taking on a surprisingly sincere disposition. 

"Perhaps I can make it better." The Turk continued, not relenting from his proximity to the blonde.

Cloud eyes darted to the door, as though hoping someone would suddenly appear through it. Yet there was another emotion swimming around in those young, naive orbs. Was that... Curiosity perhaps?

Yes...

This was indeed a quality the red haired man could work with.

Reno brushed his lips against Cloud's cheek, moving deliberately slowly as he trailed them across the blonde's soft skin. He refused to give up until he had at least tasted the boy under him. 

"W-what are you doing?" Cloud whimpered, his words etched with hesitation, as though the question left his lips out of expectation rather than truly desiring a response.

"I know what you want yo." Reno's husky voice trailed into the blonde's ear as he slid a hand down the cadet's uniform. He refused to stop until he reached his target, the bulge between Cloud's legs.

Yes.

This was it.

Reno's breathing hitched as he gave the blonde a squeeze. A smile commandeered his lips as a moan escaped Cloud's lips. The Turk took that as his que as he wasted no time undoing the cadets belt with one hand. Sometimes he felt as though it was his most valuable skill as he snaked his hand into the blondes trousers.

The redhead slid down the blonde's body as he withdrew Cloud's member before drawing it to his lips. He drew circles with his tongue around the tip before sliding it through his lips. Reno took the man so far down his throat yet it still wasn't enough.

He had to have more, but how far would the blonde allow him to go?

Perhaps it was time to test the waters.

Zack was gonna kill him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Reno gently caressed Cloud's testicles before hungrily sliding his finger behind them. Choosing instead to direct pressure to the young man's perineum. Cloud writhed in pleasure, seeming to forget himself as he ground himself against Reno's touch. 

The playful Turk twirled Cloud's cock around in his mouth with his tongue before driving it deep down his throat once more.

It was too much. Cloud slid his hands through Reno's red locks, holding the man firmly in place, as though afraid the warmth would be taken away from his groin. Reno didn't seem bothered, rather he seemed delighted as he put further energy into his suction prowess.

It was too much as Cloud swung his head back in ecstasy. Waves of pleasure coursed through his body as desperate moans escaped his lips.

Reno's lips curled into a smile around Cloud's cock as the blonde released his load down the redhead's throat. The young cadet's body soon slackened as he slumped exhausted against the wooden floor.

"Harassing cadets again are we Reno?"

Cloud gasped at the familiar silky voice as footsteps glided purposefully across the training hall. 

Again? How many times had Reno done this? Cloud's eyes widened at the prospect. Zack did seem all too familiar with the Turks history and Cloud couldn't say he didn't warn him...

Cloud knew the man was headed towards them yet he seemed incapable of moving.

"Hey but this one's real cute yo." Reno shrugged as he let Cloud's cock fall from his lips. There was no shame in either Reno's words or actions as he winked at the blonde before rising to his feet.

"I see some things never change." Sephiroth sighed as he rubbed his temple in orchestrated frustration. 

Cloud froze in shock, how could he allow himself to be caught by the great General Sephiroth in such a compromising position?

Damn you Reno.

Yet the General didn't seem surprised at all, he almost seemed to expect such behaviour from the Turk that had just had his lips around his cock.

"I have training with this cadet now." Sephiroth stated matter of factly as he glided past the redheaded Turk.

Cloud tried desperately to stuff his genitals back his pants as he rolled away from the General.

"Training huh?" Reno smirked, the glint in his eyes suggested he knew not much 'training' would be going on.

"Indeed." Sephiroth turned on his heel as he gazed down at the blonde attempting to gather his flustered self from the floor.

"So in other words fuck off right?" Reno chuckled, not appearing to be offended in the slightest as his eyes met those of Sephiroth. Cloud watched as the two exchanged what seemed like an unspoken understanding between them.

"Well, you know where to come if you don't get what you want yo." Reno winked as he slid deliberately close to the General before making for the exit. 

"Y-you came early." Cloud stuttered, not meaning for the words to leave his lips.

"I see you have too." Sephiroth smirked as he ran his eyes down the blondes spent body.

Reno's chuckle could be heard echoing through the training hall as he waltzed through the exit.

"Are you ready?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he reached over his shoulder before grasping masamune. 

No! No he certainly wasn't ready! But there was no keeping this man waiting.

Cloud gathered all his strength before jumping to his feet. 

Sephiroth couldn't deny the boy had determination. It was just as well he had caught him before Reno had spoilt him.

Yes, Cloud was his to ruin.

Cloud felt a shiver run through his spine as his eyes locked with the General. What was the man thinking about? 

Cloud seemed distracted, an opportunity Sephiroth seized all too willingly, knocking the blonde to the ground with ease. He wasted no time kneeling down over the blonde, pinning him to the floor.

"You know, if I was your enemy-" Sephiroth began before pausing. His eyes ran over the milky white flesh, soft blonde chocobo locks, afraid yet alluring eyes. 

"You would kill me." Cloud whispered his assumed ending to the General's statement.

"Not exactly." The General leaned closer to the blonde, his long silver hair draping against the wooden floor as his face rested mere inches away from Cloud's.

"Then what would you do? Torture me?" Cloud visibly grimaced at the thought.

"No."

"Then what?"

"This." Sephiroth took a moment to enjoy the curiosity folding into confusion that lurked within Cloud's eyes. The confusion grew until the General could no longer witness it as his lips collided with the blonde.

Cloud froze.

He truly hadn't anticipated this.

Is that what Reno meant when he said if the General didn't get what he wanted? Did they all see this attraction except him?

Oh Gaia he felt like such an idiot.

But why would the General find him attractive?

The blonde was summoned from his musings as a tongue violated his mouth.

it didn't matter, he wasn't about to refuse the General.

Cloud spread his legs, though he didn't seem to be consciously aware of his body's reaction.

"Very good." Sephiroth smirked as he reached for Cloud's innocent hand before sliding it against his chest. Cloud shuddered as his hand disappeared below the General's leather belt buckle.

Cloud felt faint as a rush of blood surged solely for his groin.

"You like this I see." Sephiroth chuckled slightly as he felt the blonde slide his fingers around his swollen erection.   

"Yeah." Cloud whispered, seemingly losing the ability to think or speak coherent, perhaps it was the lack of blood in his brain. He slid down the General's body with great purpose until his lips fell mere inches from the man's length.

Cloud felt his heart race. He never thought he would ever be on his knees before the Great General Sephiroth, though he wasn't about to complain as he drew his lips closer. He had never performed oral before and the only limited experience he had was a few moments before with Reno. 

What if Sephiroth thought he sucked at this? Well, so to speak.

It didn't matter now, he was in too deep to back out, even if he wanted to, which he didn't. Maybe he should just repeat what Reno had performed on him? At this point he had nothing else to work with as trailed his tongue over the man's tip before delving into the slit. 

Sephiroth certainly didn't have to coax the young cadet as he took him completely within his mouth.

 

~*~*~

 

"Hey Spikey!"

Cloud couldn’t ignore the summoning of his notorious nickname, and one everyone had grown far too familiar with. He turned in the direction of the voice only to find the owner now standing next to him in the crowded corridor.

"Hey Zack."

"How'd your training go?" Zack seemed a bit flustered as he grasped the young cadets shoulders a little too tightly. His eyes ran over the young cadet's body, it was as though he were inspecting for wounds, or perhaps something else.

"Zack that hurts." Cloud grimaced before catching himself. He couldn't let himself appear frail in front the second strongest SOLDIER. Though he doubted Zack would ever hold anything like that against him.

"Sephiroth went a bit hard on you did he?"

"You could say that yo." Reno winked, inviting himself into the two's private conversation as he strutted down the crowded corridor. He offered the pair an all too knowing smile as he didn't bother avoiding the entourage of humans attempting to get to their destinations on time, choosing instead to make them move out of his way.

"What do you mean by that?" Zacks eyes narrowed suspiciously on the redheaded Turk, seemingly deciding that whatever had occurred was anyone's fault but Cloud's.

"Hey don't look at me yo!" Reno raised his arms defensively in the air, suddenly deciding he no longer wanted to be part of this conversation, yet finding it too entertaining to leave.

Zack's eyes lingered on the tenacious redhead, as though trying to decide if it were safe to believe his words. If past experience was anything to go by then the answer to the question was a definite no. 

Zack sighed before rubbing his temple in what appeared to be frustration. Cloud looked up at the tall, raven haired SOLDIER as though trying to find the right words, yet none seemed to exist. He wasn't used to seeing his best friend like this. He was normally so calm yet enthusiastic. The worries of life never seeming to touch him in the slightest. Yet this, this seemed to bother him profusely.

"And how is that you know about Cloud's training with Sephiroth?" Zack returned his suspicious gaze to the Turk. His eye brow raised in anticipation yet already knowing the answer.

Cloud winced, praying Reno would mention nothing of last nights activities, especially after Zack implicitly told him not to go near Reno. 

"I just stumbled across them yo."

"Stumbled across them?" Zack nodded his head, though more out of expecting these exact words to fall from Reno's lips than genuinely believing the Turk.

"Sure did yo." Reno smirked before winking at the blonde cadet who stood cowering next to Zack.

"You better get to class Cloud." Zack ordered, his voice low as he refused to take his eyes off of Reno.

Cloud pried his lips apart to argue the point, but the opportunity escaped him as Zack stepped away from him, grasping Reno's wrist before dragging him through the crowd of people.

Cloud's heart pounded, what would Reno reveal now that he and Zack were alone? Would Zack intimidate him into revealing what happened on the training room hall? He felt the nausea rise in his stomach as he watched Reno and Zack fade before finally disappearing through the crowd of people. He shook his concerns his mind, he couldn't worry about that now, at least Reno didn't seem the type to ever be intimidated by anything or anyone.

"I do hope the only thing that touched Cloud during training was Sephiroth’s sword." Zack 

"I can vouch for that yo!" Reno giggled, incapable of controlling himself as Zack screwed up his face in confusion. What was the redhead getting at? The SOLDIER retraced his words before realising what he had inadvertently said.

Damn filthy minded Turk.

"Wait what? No!" Zack's eyes widened in shock. He didn't believe Sephiroth had it in him.

Even though Cloud could no longer see the two, he could definitely hear them, or rather Zacks exclamation of shock. Damnit what had Reno said?

 

~*~*~

 

"So..." Zack began as he paced back and forth in front of Sephiroth’s desk. 

"What is it Zackary?" The General sighed, not bothering to look up from the looming pile of paperwork that had yet to be signed.

"Your training with Cloud, how'd that go?" Zack started daggers at the General, knowing it was safe to do so as the man wouldn't notice beyond the paperwork, though he did well to keep the spite from his voice.

"We made a lot of headway."

"Oh, I see, is that right?" Zack nodded as though assimilating the man's words.

"Yes."

"So... You had fun then?"

"What does 'fun' have to do with it Zackary?" Sephiroth finally looked up from the enormous pile of paperwork, only narrowly missing Zack's dagger expression.

"Nothing I guess."

"Zackary, if your not doing anything can you please look over these files for me."

"But I am busy."

"No you're not."

Zack deliberately exaggerated his sigh as he paced towards the large wooden desk that took up far more than its fair share of the office. 

The second collected the files within his grasp, doing well not to drop them as he traipsed towards his desk, which only paled in comparison to the General's.

Zack sat down at his desk a huff leaving his lips as he stared vacantly at the unopened files.

"What's wrong Zack?" Sephiroth began, though he didn't look up at his second.

"Nothing." The raven haired SOLDIER hadn't meant for his tone to come across so spoilt childish, yet part of him didn't regret it.

Several moments of silence passed 

"So… Seph… Have you seen Reno lately?"

"What does Reno have to do with anything?"

"Like last night perhaps?"

Sephiroth sighed, this time dropping his pen to give Zack his fullest attention.

"Zack, is something the matter?" The General stood from his desk before gliding ever so gracefully over to the edge of his second’s desk.

Zack gazed up at the man, had he always been that tall? Maybe it just seemed that way because he was sitting down? Yes that had to be it.

"No." Zack crossed his arms over his chest yet his tone still came out sheepish at best.

"Then why have you been giving me the evil eye all morning?"

"You noticed?" Zack gasped, unable to disguise the surprise from his voice.

"Of course I noticed."

Zack opened his mouth to speak yet no words would visit his lips. There had to be a first for everything he guessed.

"Now out with it."

"Did your sword touch Cloud?"

"What? Of course. We were training Zack."

"No that sword. Your other sword."

"Is that really what’s bothering you Zackary?"

"Reno said it did."

"Reno huh? And you believe everything that comes out of his lips?" Sephiroth smirked, yet he wasn't especially surprised, perhaps it was time he punished this misbehaving Turk once and for all.

"Well... Not everything." 

"I didn't fuck him if that's what you mean Zack." Sephiroth sighed before turning for his own desk.

"Oh!" Zack exclaimed, the relief was far too obvious in his voice.

“Though you should keep a closer eye on that Turk.”

“Wait what?”


	7. Chapter 7

"Zackary."

"Hmm?" Zack hummed, the verbal gesture was barely audible as he sat behind his desk attempting to put together the last installment of his Cactuar Figurine.

"Don't hmm me." Sephiroth hissed, though he sounded far from genuinely pissed off.

"Maybe I should have made a Chocobo one?" Zack scratched his head, seeming not to have heard the General as he attempted shove two pieces together that clearly didn't belong with each other.

"Zack! How hard is it to put together a cactus?!" Sephiroth growled, perhaps a little bit louder than he had intended.

The second visibly jumped, causing his knee to collide with the underside of the desk. His eyes widened as he watched his figurine tumble towards the floor.

"Oh no no no no no!" Zack all but shrieked as he rushed to catch it.

"Look what you made me do Seph." Zack whined as he collected the wrecked Cactuar from the floor.

"Your lucky that wasn't your ass." Sephiroth smirked as he attempted to find out if the raven haired man was actually listening now. Yet, perhaps some part of him meant his words. Damnit, now he couldn't stop the flood of images of Zack naked and bent over the desk before him.

"Wait what?" Zack turned to the tall General, his eyes narrowed as he appeared to be retracing the words that just greeted his ears.

"Go and get Reno."

"Why? Is he in trouble again?" Zack's eyes narrowed further still, as though he were suspicious of the General himself also.

"That's not your concern Zackary, now just do as I say."

"But it's late." Zack pointed at the window as though him merely suggesting that it was dark outside wasn't enough.

"This is Midgar Zack, life doesn't just stop because it gets dark."

Zack opened his mouth to whine but quickly realised the General's words held a valid point.

"Now Zack."

"Gotcha."

 Zack had barely left the room as Sephiroth sat down in his seat. The tightness in his groin was driving him over the edge.

 

~*~*~

 

Being summoned by the General himself, yes this was how Reno liked it, being in hot demand. He refused to disguise his delight as he strutted towards the General's office, his EMR tossed calessly over his left shoulder. He smirked as he tossed the door to Seph's office open without hesitation.

He wasted no time as he kicked the door closed behind him. He whisked his jacket off, quickly followed by his shirt and trousers. By the time he reached the General's desk he was entirely naked, willing and ready.

"You've been a naughty boy Reno." Sephiroth smirked, making no effort to hide the delight in his smile as his eyes ran up and down the redhead's bare flesh.

"You sound surprised yo." The Turk winked as he climbed into the General's lap, grinding his naked body against Sephiroth's tight leather pants.

"I might have to show you some discipline." Sephiroth's eyes lit up as he seized the opportunity to smack the redheads bare behind.

"That's hardly a punishment." Reno smirked playfully at the General, as though daring him to try his worst.

"Spank me harder yo." The Turk taunted, his eyelids growing heavy with arousal as he continued to grind himself against the strong fighter.

"Lets see what your ass says about that when I tear you in half with my dick."

"So it’s going up my ass is it?" Reno always loved a good challenge, especially when it involved exceptionally large penises. His tongue ran hungrily over his lips, not appearing at all intimidated by the General's threat, though the Turk hoped it was more of a promise.

"If you can take it." Sephiroth withdrew the long, thick member from his trousers, gently stroking it as he brought it into view.

“Oh, I can take it, don’t you worry about that yo!”

Reno liked what he saw and he made no effort to disguise that fact.

"Plug me." Reno shuddered, spreading his cheeks with his fingers, as though his words alone weren't enough to entice the General.

Sephiroth carefully studied the sight offered to him, a sight that only proved to inflame his erection further.

Gaia Reno could be such a filthy slut.

"Come on Seph, fuck me already!" Reno all but pleaded as he ground his bare bum against the General's lap before bending over the man's desk. He was more than ready and desperately wanted the General to become blatantly aware of that fact. 

The lights inside were dim, but still on. This could be a problem yet it was also the last thing he cared about as his eyes ran over the naked Turk bent over his desk. If Sephiroth weren't behind him, Reno would be displaying to the world his most intimate opening. Yet it didn't seem to bother the Turk at all, in fact, it seemed to excite him all the more.

"Aren't you gonna get these off yo?" Reno tugged at the man's skin tight leather pants as best he could from his bent over position.

"This is your punishment, not mine."

"This is hardly a punishment." Reno chuckled, his words seemed to have prompted the General to slide open his top desk drawer. The Turk peered over, his curiosity getting the better of him as he tried to see what exactly it was that the general was attempting to retrieve. 

It was hopeless and Reno knew it, oh well, he was guaranteed to soon find out he guessed.

"What's that?"

"Weren't you listening? You've been a naughty boy." Sephiroth winked before allowing his whip to unravel to the floor.

“Oh! Seph! Yes!” Reno cried out in excessive capacity as Sephiroth stood, the whip was his new weapon as pulled it back. He wasted no time unleashing the tip against Reno’s bare backside.

“Oh! Give me more yo!”

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow but quickly disguised his confusion as he pulled the long whip back once more.

“I want your dick yo!” Reno screamed out as he unconsciously spread his legs further apart.

“Is that right?” The General smirked, allowing the whip to fall from his fingers as he grasped Reno’s hips with great force. The redhead was sure to bruise later on, but he didn’t appear bothered. He was more prepared for this than Sephiroth gave him credit for. 

“Yes!” Reno cried out, driving his ass back against the General’s groin.

“Fuck me yo!”

“As you wish.” Sephiroth smirked before pushing himself into the Turk. He was spread wide apart and was loving every second of it.

“Oh yes! Oh! Harder! Deeper! Come on Sephy! I know you can smash me harder than that!”

“Challenge accepted.” The General chuckled, promising to give the Turk hell.

 

~*~*~

 

"Give this to Cloud." Sephiroth smirked before tossing a folded piece of paper at the Turk.

"Why don't you just give it to him yourself?” Reno raised a curious eyebrow as he pulled his trousers on, not bothering to put underwear on first.

"Because it wouldn't look very becoming for me to be seen passing notes back and forth like school girls in high school."

"But it's okay if I get caught doing it yo?" Reno nodded in understanding but was far from agreeing with him.

"Yes." Sephiroth smirked before dragging an enormous stack of paperwork in front of him.

"Well, I'll leave you to it yo!" Reno winced at the sight, the mere thought of paperwork made him feel nauseous as he quickly fled Sephiroth's office.

The Turk didn't get far down the corridor before stalling. He toyed with the note Sephiroth had passed to him. It was for Cloud yet he could barely resist opening it. Surely the General knew he would?

The Turk smirked before prying open the folded paper.

 

 

Cloud,

 

It would be my pleasure to train you in the ways of a First Class SOLDIER.

Meet me in my quarters at 2100 sharp.

Kind Regards,

General Sephiroth

 

 

Reno screwed up his face at the words before him. What? How come Cloud gets a nice comfy bed? All he got was the hard side of the General's desk, followed by the hard side of the General. Reno giggled at the thought, it was supposed to be a punishment after all.

But what’s this 'it would be my pleasure' business? He never used such eloquent words on him! Reno's eyes narrowed as he attempted to figure out why the General never bothered. He didn't have to think very long before coming to obvious conclusion. 

Did Sephiroth not think he was sophisticated? 

Reno stopped dead in his tracks.

Why would he think that? Was it his stroppy uniform? 

Reno tapped the tips of his restless fingers against his chin, as though giving thought to something very important. 

Screw it.

If he was going to find out, he would have to put his Turk skills to the test and make sure he gets into Sephiroth's apartment well before 9. Not to mention that he would also need to find somewhere to hide. Sephiroth's closet would have to do. Reno knew the layout well enough, after all it's not like it's the first time he's snuck into the General's quarters.

 

~*~*~

 

Zack felt compelled to accompany his blonde best friend everywhere, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on why. He did, after all have other things that he should really be doing, not to mention Cloud probably didn't appreciate being babysat all the time, though the young cadet was far too polite to ever say so.

"Is that your phone?" Cloud prompted as a loud ringing noise emanated from Zack's pocket. It was rather intrusive and the cadet couldn't seem to work out how the SOLDIER had not heard it.

"Oh right!" Zack acknowledged before whisking the communication device from his pocket.

"Yo Zack, is that blonde bombshell with you?" Reno's voice assaulted his ears as the SOLDIER instinctively covered the phone with his hand but winced when he realised he had been a moment too late. You could never trust Reno, or his mouth. The SOLDIER quickly turned away from the blonde, not wishing to violate his innocent ears with whatever tripe Reno's lips were about to spout forth.

"What do you want him for?"

"I have a message here from the General for him yo."

"Sure you do." Zack nodded in disbelief, not bothering to disguise the skepticism from his voice.

"Ye have little faith yo."

"You haven't exactly given me much reason to have faith Reno." Zack made a face at his phone before promptly hanging up.

 

~*~*~

 

Damn.

Well at least that phone call confirmed one thing, Cloud was definitely wherever Zack was, he wouldn't be so eager to get off the phone otherwise. Good thing Reno bothered to put a tracker in Zack's phone while he was asleep.

Reno chuckled as he remembered how much he had worn even that hyperactive SOLDIER out with his ass. Damn he could do with a bit of Zack inside him right now. The redhead smirked as he fantasized about the SOLDIER's lips working steadily down his bare back before resting at the cleft of his ass. His thoughts couldn't help but send a shudder of anticipation though his body as he waited for the tracker on his phone to load.

Perfect! Zack was outside the materia classroom.

Reno wasted no time bolting to the location.

As he approached, he crept along the side of the corridor wall, he didn't know why he bothered, he was actually probably attracting more attention to himself than if he had just walked normally. It's not as though the hordes of people didn't help to obscure his presence.

"Just what are you up to Reno?" Tseng raised his eyebrow as he stood behind the redhead peering around a corner, not sounding in the slightest impressed.

"Delivering a message for the General yo." Reno nodded more to himself as though doing so would make himself believe that was the sole reason for his blatant perving.

"Last time I checked, you worked for me." Tseng crossed his arms over his chest, prompting his subordinate to turn and face him.

"Just helping out yo."

"Helping out who? Yourself?" Tseng rolled his eyes, he knew this man far too well, he didn't even know why he bothered asking. 

Reno greeted Tseng's request with a cheeky smile, which proved to be an answer in itself.

"Behave yourself Reno." 

"Oh here he comes yo." The redhead quickly stepped out from the wall before 'accidentally' running into the unsuspecting blonde. 

"Wow! Sorry! Didn't see you there yo!" Reno knelt down before offering the blonde a hand up. Tseng shook his head in disbelief, perhaps his life would be easier if he just chose to ignore his biggest headache inducing subordinate. Reno attracted a lot of trouble, but he was also capable of getting himself out of it. 

Tseng turned away before walking back toward his office, deciding for once in his life to be lazy and let life punish his disobedient Turk instead.    

"Oh perfect! I was hoping to run into you yo!"

"Really? How come?" Cloud squinted, as though trying to decipher the enigma that was the man before him. Should he be afraid?

"I got a message for you from the General."

"W-wait what?"

"He wants to meet you to work on honing your skills." Reno couldn't help but wink as he passed the folded up piece of paper to the blonde. The Turk didn't bother to linger around as he strode off past the blonde. He would after all, being seeing more of him later, a whole lot more.

 

~*~*~

 

Penetration had been easy, though Reno wished he was talking about entering something other than Sephiroth's apartment. He stood crouched down in the man's wardrobe, peering through the slits in the cupboard doors like the creep he had become. He should have brought popcorn for the occasion. 

No, bad idea. 

Far too noisy.

He waited eagerly until he heard a series of footsteps followed by voices as they grew louder.

"Why are we training in your apartment?" Cloud looked up at the graceful General.

Reno rolled his eyes before ever so lightly face palming himself. Was the blonde really so innocent and naive?

Sephiroth wasted no time tossing the cadet against his enormous king sized bed. 

"This training session will primarily focus on developing your stamina." The General smirked as he unclasped masamune before leaning it against a bedside cabinet. His actions were soon followed by various articles of clothing.

Reno winced, Seph must be very eager if he didn't even take the time to put his sword away in it's special place.

Cloud appeared terrified, yet made no effort to refuse the General's advances, but then why would he? He found himself instead, working at getting his own clothes off, yet no amount of movement seemed to get the job done fast enough.

This was getting interesting, very interesting.

Sephiroth leaned over the blonde, his bare chest pressing hard against Cloud's as his lips fought to secure his.

Reno's jaw fell open, it’s not as though he hadn’t expected to witness this. Perhaps this was just another re-run of Sephiroth being gentle and slow with Cloud, while Reno got it hard and fast up the ass. He liked it that way though. Perhaps the general thought Cloud was too delicate, yet that only added to his appeal. But then what did Sephiroth think of him? Did he think he was just some floozy? Some cheap thrill? Maybe he wouldn't give himself up so easily next time.

Reno watched in a trance like awe as Sephiroth ripped Cloud's trousers off with such legendary vigour. 

This was going to get even more interesting, but perhaps Reno could make it even more entertaining still.

The Turk whisked his phone out of his pocket, ignoring the screed of missed calls from Tseng before opening a new message window.   

21:13 Reno: Hey Zack, have you seen that cute blonde friend of yours tonight yo?

21:14 Zack: Why?

21:15 Reno: No reason yo.

21:15 Zack: Spill it Reno.

21:16 Zack: Reno?

21:17 Zack: Come on answer me!

21:17 Zack: Reno!

Reno chuckled to himself, that was it, he had stirred the pot enough for his desired outcome. Now all he had to do was sit and wait.

A few moments later the repetitive tone of a cell phone ringing permeated the moans and groans of the General and the cadet under him, yet neither seemed to notice.

Reno smirked, it would only be a matter of moments before it would agitate Sephiroth enough that he would have to deal with it.

...

...

"Your phones ringing." Sephiroth smirked slightly as the blonde's phone dangled vicariously from his fingertips.

And bingo!

How had the man located it so quickly?

"Are you going to answer it?" Sephiroth raised an elegant silver eyebrow as he watched the cadet with great amusement. Cloud reached for the phone but his gaze remained dubious, as though seeking the General's permission.

"It's fine."

Cloud nodded before pressing the answer button.

"Yo Spikey!"

Reno chuckled slightly, but caught himself as he promptly covered his lips with his hand. Apparently Zack was spending too much time with him, picking up some of his mannerisms and all.

"Zack?"

"Where are you?"

"Uh, um, just studying." Cloud stuttered as he forced the lie between his lips.

"Studying what? Maybe I could help ya? Being a SOLDIER makes me the expert you know."

Cloud winced, he honestly had no idea what to say, he could practically see the man grinning like an idiot within his mind.

"He's studying with me." Sephiroth’s silky, deep commanding voice commandeered the conversation.

A moments silence fell over the room, a moment in which Zack had to assimilate the words 

"Wait, w-what? No!"

"Yes Zackary." Sephiroth smirked before pressing the end call button without hesitation.

Reno''s eyes widened in disbelief, he actually felt kinda bad for Zack, being shut down like that and all. Maybe he should go and make him feel better? After all the other night was pretty good, although Seph was bigger, Zack had more spunk and considered his needs a lot more...

But damn it he's stuck here in Sephiroth's closet! He won’t be able to leave until they are done... And what if Cloud decides to stay until the morning?

No!

There was no way he was gonna be stuck in here all night!

Reno's eyes ran over the scene before him, he knew the layout yet felt compelled to examine it anyway.

 

~*~*~

 

Zack stood outside the SOLDIER training room in disbelief. Did Cloud just hang up on him? OR was that Sephiroth's doing? But why would Cloud be with Sephiroth? At least it was better than him being with Reno. But barely better. He knew precisely what Seph's intentions were. He had no choice but to stop him in his tracks. 

Poor wee Cloud!

But how?

He didn't even know where they were 'studying'.

Zack allowed himself to fall against the corridor behind him, frustration welling up inside him as he wondered what to do.

Wait...

Sephiroth only ever went to specific locations off of his own volition. His office, his apartment, the mess hall, his apartment, training room, his apartment, the general meeting room, his apartment…

“Sephiroth’s apartment it is!” Zack exclaimed, raising his finger into the air with such vigor. He was fortunate no one was around to witness his revelation.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Zack had never realised just how many steps it took to get to the general’s apartment. Damn the elevator for being broken. When had he let himself go so bad? He shouldn’t be struggling this much, it was only stairs after all, albeit a lot of stairs…

No.

He had bigger things to be concerned for than his suddenly terrible physical condition….

Like Cloud’s virtue!

Only twelve more flights to go. The first class SOLDIER nodded to himself as he began to ascend the next set.

 

~*~*~

 

Reno had hardly been able to take his eyes off the sight before him, even though he will admit he was struggling to make out anything in the dark. Why did Seph have to go and turn the lights off? What he wouldn’t give for Zack’s mako enhanced eyes right now…

Reno couldn’t ignore the twitch in his groin, when seemed to be growing more intense by the second. He knew he was in a somewhat perverse situation, but he was sure he normally had more control over himself that this?

Oh wait… Reno winced as he realised his phone was on vibrate and going off in his pocket.

Shit! The Turk wasted no time whisking it out, quickly realising he was on the receptive end of a phone call from Tseng. Shit! What did his boss want now? How was he supposed to answer a phone call while holed up in General Sephiroth’s wardrobe?! It was probably already too late… The General’s super human hearing had probably already picked up on the fact there was an extra person in his room that shouldn’t be there. But then if that was the case, why hadn’t he shown him the door?

Maybe he liked being watched?

Kinky…

Reno smirked as he sunk his finger into the end call button. There was no way he could talk to Tseng now, though he knew the man would not appreciate being hung up on…

Sephiroth leaned forward, his lips gently planting a kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

“You wouldn’t believe how long I’ve been waiting for this.” The General whispered, his breath hot against Cloud’s tender skin.

Reno screwed up his face, sudden repulsed by the sight before him. Damn you Sephiroth… Where were his tender kisses towards him? The Turk crossed his arms like a spoilt brat and turned his attention to the blank wall.

It didn’t take long before boredom consumed him and his eyes were once again on the outline of Cloud’s supple behind.  

Reno jumped out of his skin as the ring of a door bell resounded through the apartment. Who could that be? Zack perhaps?

Sephiroth grunted, making no effort to disguise his frustration as he clambered off of the bed, tearing himself away from him newfound lover. He whisked a bathrobe around his body, tying it up a he made for the door.

Reno crouched right up close to the slits, praying he wouldn’t loose his balance and fall through the door. Knowing his luck it was destined to happen regardless…

The General pulled back his front door with a grunt of irritation.

“Tseng?” Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in supressed surprise, half anticipating a distressed Zack to be standing on the other side.

Tseng? Reno pressed his ear against the wardrobe door, straining to make out what was going on. Why had Tseng come all this way to see Sephiroth? Was it because he didn’t answer his phone earlier?  

“I believe you have a stowaway in your wardrobe.” Tseng sighed with a disconcerting calmness.

Reno’s eyes widened as each word collided against his eardrum with a resonant force.

Damnit! Shit! Fuck! How the hell did Tseng know he was even here? He must have his damn phone tracked. Reno’s eyes darted between the slits, running furiously across the room. How would he get himself out of this one?! He hardly had time to think as the wardrobe door was torn open before him. Sephiroth stood over him, soon followed by the redhead’s boss.

Reno’s adorned his lips with an uncomfortable, forced smile as he peered up at the two, unsure of what to say or do, wishing the grim reaper would just pay him a visit and spare him this indignity.

“If you would just answer your phone Reno.” Tseng shook his head, rubbing his temples in frustration as Sephiroth reached into his wardrobe, yanking the redhead out without an ounce of mercy.

Reno’s eyes turned once more the blonde in the General’s bed, offering a knowing smirk as he watched Cloud attempt to cover himself up in vain.

“I need a SOLDIER for an urgent mission that has just come up.” Tseng advised Sephiroth, apparently choosing to ignore the blonde cadet in the man’s bed in favour of discretion.  

“One that can put up with this one.” Tseng added, jerking Reno closer to the General, as if making it abundantly clear as to who he was referring to.

“Zack should be here shortly, take him.”

“How do you know?” Tseng raised a confused eyebrow, yet he didn’t exactly anticipate an answer.

“I have a strong feeling.” Sephiroth made no effort to disguise his smirk.

Reno sunk his teeth into his lip, attempting in vain to supress his laughter. This was all his fault after all, Zack could thank him later.

The racket of someone furiously stampeding up metal stairs grew steadily louder. The three rolled their eyes in unison as the stampede grew to its peak before suddenly drawing to a halt.

No one was surprised to see Zack standing in the open doorway with his jaw dropped half way to the floor.

“Reno? Tseng? What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here?” Sephiroth interjected, knowing full well what the answer truly was.

“Oh, uh, you know, just checking up on you and Clou-.” Zack scratched the back of his head as a desperate grin fir for an idiot consumed his lips.

“I hardly require checking up on Zack.” Sephiroth interjected, standing in front of the young SOLDIER, deliberately blocking his view of the bed.

“Oh right, of course.”

“Hop to it, Tseng requires your assistance.”

Zack nodded, suddenly realising he would now have to descend all those stairs he had just climbed.

 

~*~*~

 

It had been a long time since he had gone on a mission with Reno. Perhaps that was for good reason… Then again Shinra obviously had no other choice in this particular circumstance. Zack’s eyes lingered over the redhead’s fingers as they dangled lazily from the helicopter’s joystick.

It was only them in the helicopter, aside from two Shinra troopers fast asleep in the back. Zack could hardly ignore the smirk that lined Reno’s lips as his thoughts clearly delved down the same path.

Even though his groin could hardly ignore Reno, he also couldn’t understand what the Turk had been doing in Sephiroth’s apartment.

“What were you doing with Sephiroth?” Zack turned to face the Turk, his tone coming across as a bit more accusatory than he had intended.

“Hey yo! I wasn’t doing anything with him yo!” Reno raised his hands defensively, letting go of the joy stick in the process before quickly securing it in his fingers once more.

“That would be a first… Then why were you looking all dishevelled in his apartment? And why was Tseng holding you by the arm?”

“Geez you don’t miss a beat do you yo.” Reno resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“That’s hardly answering the question.”

“I got stuck in his wardrobe okay?”

Zack bit his lip as a bubble of laughter threatened to erupt from his throat.

“Why were you in his wardrobe?” The first class began before realising he needn’t ask why.

“I thought you were only into young cadets…? Setting your sights a bit high are we?” Zack added, no longer bothering to hide the amusement on his lips.

“Excuse me! Yo!” Reno’s jaw dropped in disbelief, his voice prompting movement from the two troopers in the back. The action prompted him to cease the conversation as he focused once more on the dark frontier before him. It did get him wondering if Zack had even noticed Cloud in the general’s bed? Maybe he should ask him? Reno shook his head, thinking better of it as he traced the shadow of Zack’s sculpted abs through the corner of his eye. Damn those SOLDIER uniforms had gotten tight lately.

“You know, a storms expected to hit the target area tonight yo. May have to hunker down somewhere for the night.” Reno winked, hardly seeming disappointed at the prospect.

“Best news I’ve heard all day.”


End file.
